Peligro
by Anja Of Inferno
Summary: Asi era Sasuke para ella, su tentacion, su deseo y su peligro... Entren y lean mi primer sasuhina


Peligro

SasuHina.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto la historia si es mía!

Es mi primer Fic o Songfic como quieran así que denme una oportunidad! Tiene pedacitos de la Canción Peligro de Reik.

Allí se encontraba siguiendo fielmente a Sasuke porque lo hacia? No sabia ni le prestaba importancia Naruto también estaba hay pero a ella solo le importaba el ultimo Uchiha. Seria que su corazón le decía que estuviera con el? O que en su mente siempre supo que Naruto nunca le correspondería y debía buscar a otra persona, pero como siempre se volvió a equivocar al gustarle ese Uchiha con un humor errático.

_Nada de tomar distancia critica me vuelvo a equivocar la historia típica y en un irracional impulso eléctrico mi corazón corre en tu dirección. Me hace tanto mal tu humor errático te sigo sin pensar en automático si doy un paso mas ya no lograre volver no se como retroceder una y otra ves tengo que luchar conmigo ah ah ah._

Tenían que acampar era tarde y también era peligroso aunque ella no se preocupaba de eso era una Kunoichi y una futura Anbu así que no le importaba, armo las tiendas junto con Sakura y Karin a ninguna de las dos las soportaba la primera por haberle quitado el amor de Naruto y la segunda por estar todo el tiempo de tras de Sasuke a pesar de que el mismo no la soportaba y le parecía tediosa. En cambio ella se mantenía al margen del Uchiha casi ni se le acercaba, no quería molestarlo.

Fue al rio cercano a lavarse la cara, al llegar se sorprendió mucho el escultural cuerpo de Sasuke estaba al descubierto se estaba bañando pensaba quedarse hay al verlo, estaba deleitada dio un paso mas y piso una rama.

-Tonta- pensó al percatarse de la tontería que la había delatado.

-Hyuga sal de hay- su sonrojo era incontenible iso caso y salio volteando para otro lado.

-Ho... Hola y...yo so...solo venia a lavar...me la ca...ra- sus dudas estaban confirmadas todo lo que le dijo el dobe era verdad cuando se ponía nerviosa tartamudeaba.

-Hmp estaba bien- joder porque tenia que ser así de bueno, no se dio cuenta cuando ya lo tenia al frente tomándola de su cintura para después robarle un suave beso eh irse.

_Vivo en peligro y otra ves corro por la linea de fuego me besas caigo en tu juego, peligro de caer en tu voz estoy perdido no escucho a mi sexto sentido Uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh ah ah ah._

Pero que carajo pasaba por la mente del Uchiha para haberla besado claro ella no se molestaba pero igual nunca espero eso y allí se encontraba el actuando como si nada y ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

Para cualquier parte que iba se tropezaba con el y cada ves que ambos se disculpaban ella parecía ser hipnotizada por la voz del azabache esa ronca y excitante voz.

-Pero en que estas pensando Hinata- se dijo así misma lo que no esperaba que es estuviera el Uchiha detrás de ella.

-Hmp supongo que en el beso que te di y creo que mereces otro sabes?- no lo pensó dos veces y la beso y como la primera ves la dejo hay y se fue.

_Usas contra mi tu voz hipnótica de nuevo voy a ti no tiene lógica no se como cruzar un laberinto que yo construí quiero salir de aquí una y otra ves vuelvo a tropezar contigo ah ah ah oh._

Pero en que pensaban el no era así jamas en su vida se había dejado llevar por tentaciones paganas.

-Estas loco Sasuke definitivamente estas loco- pensó para si mismo mientras sonreía y se acariciaba los labios esa sensación cálida y suave se habían quedado impregnada en ellos.

-Teme! Que haces hay parado solo?- le pregunto Naruto con un poco de preocupación.

-Nada dobe y vete de aquí que quiero estar solo- Naruto suspiro y se fue.

No sabia en que momento se había encontrado vagando por el bosque esperando encontrarse con el ultimo Uchiha.

-Que sexy esta- pensó para si misma mientras lo veía sentado en un árbol.

-Hyuga que haces hay viéndome? Uf ven aca ahora mismo- Hinata obedeció la orden de Sasuke y se acerco a donde el se encontraba.

-Yo... solo- no pudo continuar ya que el Uchiha había juntado sus labios con los de ella otra vez, Hinata le correspondió y le paso los brazos por el cuello, así se mantuvieron unos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-Que me estas haciendo? Porque me vuelves tan loco?- ella se sonrojo al oír eso.

-Yo... no se que... que decirte- murmuro hasta que sintió como era apretada contra el Uchiha.

-No digas nada y quedate conmigo Hyuga, eso si no me espíes mientras me baño si quieres verme desnudo solo dímelo y yo me quito la ropa- Hinata se sonrojo hasta mas no poder y se desmayo entre los brazos del Uchiha.

-Hmp que cara pondrá el dobe cuando me vea llegar contigo en mis brazos, hay que averiguarlo Hyuga- susurro antes de volverla a besar.

_Vivo en peligro y otra ves corro por la linea de fuego me besas caigo en tu juego, peligro de caer en tu voz estoy perdido no escucho a mi sexto sentido Uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh oh oh oh oh oh._

_Vivo en peligro y otra ves corro por la linea de fuego me besas caigo en tu juego, peligro de caer en tu voz estoy perdido no escucho a mi sexto sentido Uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh ah ah ah._

Hinata despertó al sentir algo de frio y se movió con calma intentando sentir calor, en uno de sus movimientos sintió algo duro y cálido.

-Eh?- volteo a ver a quien tenia al lado y era nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hmp porque te sorprendes Hinata?- ella se sonrojo.

-Yo... Uchiha-san que hago aquí durmiendo con usted?- utilizar esa formalidad lo iso reír.

-Quiero que mi novia duerma conmigo de ahora en adelante y corrí al dobe para que fuera a dormir con Sakura y Karin- susurro antes de besarla.

Si porque ese Uchiha era su debilidad, su amor y mas que todo su Peligro.

Fin.

Bien la canción se llama Peligro igual que el fic ¬.¬ que original verdad? Por favor criticas constructivas y buenas serán bienvenidas! Chao!


End file.
